Reflection in a dark mirror
by Avatar000
Summary: It's Harry sixth year at Hogwarts and he discovers he has a twin broter thats all that I will say for now so R/r .
1. Back at Hogwarts

This is my first fic tell me what you think r/r  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot J.K. Rowling and WB own the characters etc. (lucky pricks)  
  
  
  
Discovery of a past long forgotten  
  
===============================================================  
  
As Harry Potter and his friend Hermione Granger and Ron Wesley walked through the entrance hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was stopped by Professor and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. (a/n "Alas, Earwax!")  
  
"Please follow me won't you Harry?" he asked. Harry did as he was instructed and followed the Headmaster to his office.  
  
"Are you aware Harry that two weeks ago today Lord Voldemort was captured and executed by a group of aurors working under cover as death eaters?"  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Harry "you're joking, he-he's really gone?"  
  
"Yes" Dumbledore replied. Harry looked up in to the face of his mentor.  
  
"But why hasn't it been made public?"  
  
"It will be," the headmaster assured him "it hasn't been easy to keep it under wraps, but that's not what I brought you up here to tell you. Harry did you know that you have a twin brother."  
  
A silent moment passed between the two.  
  
"Wha…What?" Harry asked, not believing, "But…How come I was never told?" asked the now sixteen-year-old wizard.  
  
"That's just the thing," Dumbledore said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "nobody knew, Voldemort seemed to use a very powerful memory charm on you parents when you were born. He knew how powerful you'd be, along with your twin. He didn't want to be outdone, so he kidnapped your brother to have that power on his side. He tried to kill you a year later, but didn't succeed. Your brother was raised by the Dark Lord himself, sometimes helping him to sustain his life force. We haven't learned much, but from what he has told us, his name is Darious. He is, like you, a very polite boy, and is also seemed unaware that you are his brother. That's all I can tell you for now, you'll meet your brother later. Please go and enjoy the feast. Oh, and Harry, I beg you to keep it between us, but if you must, you can tell Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. Now, go and feast on the delicious food the house elves have prepared," Dumbledore told Harry. "All will be explained I due time."  
  
Harry walked to the great hall in a state of shock, doubt and elation.  
  
'A brother' he thought, 'it couldn't be true but Dumbledore had told him the news himself, so it must be.'  
  
Harry entered the hall as the last student, Elaine Watowski, was sorted to Ravenclaw to great applause. He sat down next to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What happened, here did you go." Ron and Hermione both asked in a rush.  
  
"I'll tell you both after dinner at Hagrid's" Harry said in a rush as the golden platters filled with a plethora of delicious food for their consumption  
  
Later that night after Harry finished his story Ron and Hermione seemed to be in the same state as he was. Hagrid as one of Dumbledore's confidants already knew.  
  
Hermione was the first to break the silence. "A brother? But…but how? That must've been a hell of a memory charm to make your parents forget a second son. Your mom was pregnant for nine months! It's not easy to forget delivering a second kid. And think about the nurses, the midwife, everybody!" Hermione was babbling and then plunged into another stunned silence.  
  
"So what are they going to do with him?" Ron asked looking at Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid stared at them and spoke in a hushed voiced, " I'm not sayin this is fur sure but from wa I heard he's to come here and goin ta be put in ta Gryffindor wit you three."  
  
The three friends stayed at Hagrids discussing the issue long in to the night and ended up having to hide from Filch and Mrs. Norris before they got back to the Gryffindor Common Room and went up to their dorms. Harry couldn't fall asleep a spent the time thinking of what his brother could be like.  
  
  
  
The next morning Harry a shaken awake by Ron. "Hurry up were going to be late for breakfast"  
  
Hermione was waiting for them in the common and the three immediately hurried down to the Great Hall. As the owls swooped in a tawny owl dropped an envelope in to Harry's lap.  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
I would like to see you and your two friends in my office after breakfast.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
Tell me what you think. PLEASE review it, I love cliff hangers, I'll try to update as soon as possible. 


	2. A Brother Revealed

a/n I'm trying to get updates out as fast as possible cause if your like me you hate waiting. There's only on problem with this my journalistic integrity seems to be NO AHHHHHHHHH IS SLIPPING AWAY IT'S IT'S… gone. Not that I had much to begin with. Now on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: this corporation is not responsible for any lost or stolen items oh and by the way I own nothing in this story except the plot and any characters I may choose to make up.  
  
  
  
A Brother Revealed  
  
  
  
As the three friends walked toward the gargoyle that guarded the door to Dumbledore's office Harry gave the password, peppermint stick, as they walked through the door they were stopped by Professor McGonagal.  
  
"You two stay here with me I have something to discuss with you, Mr. Potter you may proceed to Professor Dumbledore's office. As Harry walked up the through the step to Dumbledore's office Professor McGonagal turned to Ron and Hermione  
  
"I know Harry has told you about his brother, I have a very important task I need you to do for me. Because Darious was raised by Voldemort the ministry does not fully trust him, we need someone who can close to him with out seeming conspicuous to keep an eye on him for us.  
  
They looked at her for a moment and seemed a little confused.  
  
"So basically;" Ron replied, " you want us to spy on him for you."  
  
"In a manner of speaking yes," said McGonagal, " It's only temporary, the ministry just wants to make sure he is adjusting alright."  
  
They both knew they were the only ones who could do this and reluctantly agreed, they were then given the details of their assignment and sent to wait until Dumbledore called for them.  
  
Meanwhile in Dumbledore's Office. Harry anxiously walked in to Dumbledore's and saw a boy sitting in a chair near Dumbledore's desk with his back turned to Harry.  
  
"Darious" Dumbledore called in a reassuring voice. The boy stood up and turned around. Harry was amazed and mesmerized it was like looking in a mirror he slowly walked toward the boy neither of them speaking, just staring at each other then all of a sudden as if they just realized what had happened they embraced both try unsuccessfully trying to hold back tears of joy.  
  
"I can't believe I'm not alone any more" Harry said softly  
  
"I know neither can I" Darious replied almost sobbing.  
  
Dumbledore stood back and watched with a strange little smile on his face. They finally released each other standing back and taking a long look at each other. Darious was a little thinner and paler than Harry but otherwise they looked exactly the same except for the fact that Darious had no scar on his forehead. They had just sat down as Ron and Hermione walked in.  
  
"Darious these are my best friends Ron and Hermione their in the same house with me, well I'd suppose it would be us wouldn't it Professor?" Harry said looking at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore stepped forward, "Darious will be joining you in Gryffindor House tomorrow that is when the news of Lord Voldemort's defeat will be made public, the students will be given the day off and you will be able to show Darious around."  
  
"So how is it you never knew about Harry?" Hermione asked looking at Darious.  
  
"I once asked the master how I came to be his, he said I was his and that was all there is to so I never asked again and it's not like I had a picture of you or anything" Was Darious's reply.  
  
"How did he treat you?" Ron questioned.  
  
"He treated me very well, like I was his prize or something, turns out I was, just not quite the way I thought." Darious answered with a strange kind of half chuckle.  
  
It was Harry's turn to ask a question. "What did he teach you, Voldemort that is?"  
  
"I was trained to do pretty much the same thing as from what Dumbledore has told me, some of the Death Eaters were very well educated wizards, but as far as the dark art's go I wasn't powerful enough to do any spells of that type."  
  
"I believe it is almost curfew you three should return to your dorms now, Harry if you will stop by after the announcement has been made tomorrow and show you brother to the Great Hall." He bid them all good night as he ushered them out the door.  
  
Five minutes later the three friends were sitting in front of the fire in the deserted Gryffindor Common Room. Harry had left to go to bed it had been quite a night for him. As they sat Hermione turned to Ron "Do you think we should tell Harry about what McGonagal asked us to do?"  
  
"No, if she had wanted Harry to know she would have told him" She said almost coldly.  
  
"Fine, but as soon as this is over I'm telling Harry," Ron retorted  
  
"Agreed," Hermione said ending the conversation.  
  
And with that they both retired to their dorms for the night.  
  
  
  
a/n I just want to thank Alison M Potter form my native Wisconsin for the first review I received and by the way has anybody seen my journalistic integrity it was last reported seen floating over Edinburgh. 100 dollars or 123.27 Pounds to who ever catches it and sends it to me. Thanks next chapter as soon as possible.  
  
P.S. does anyone find those pop-up ads to be as annoying as I do 


	3. A Day of Celebration

A/n sorry this chap took so long. "Writer's block, the wall that can not be felled, except by time." (me)Still searching for my journalistic integrity last seen over Swiss alps. Reward still on the table. It took me a while to figure out how to start this chapter so I sat down and started writing and here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters found in J.K Rowling's books, but I do own Darious I think SO BACK OFF.  
  
Sorry, sorry, I'm just protective of the things I'm pretty sure I own. Read review or don't read just tell me what a great BSer I mean writer I am ok.  
  
  
  
The next morning Harry woke earlier than usual, not that he had slept much at all, questions kept going through his head. He got up showered and sat in front of the fire in the common room trying to get his mind off the last few days events and focused all his attention on the sounds and sight around him . He heard someone in slippers quieting padding down the steps. "morning Herm" he said abruptly causing her to come to a quick stop near the bottom of the steps  
  
"How'd you know it was me" she asked  
  
"Recognized your foot steps" he said plainly.(a/n my rooms in the basement I can tell who comes down my steps by listening to their foot step pattern.)  
  
She thought about this for a second and left it at that. "So what are you going to do about today."  
  
"Not sure" he replied "just got to ride it out, I'm supposed to meet Dumbledore at his office this morning."  
  
"Good luck Harry" she said softly as he got up to leave.  
  
"Thanks, I'll probably need it"  
  
They bid each other good bye as other hungry Gryffindor's sleepily started walking into the common room destined for the Great Hall and hot breakfasts.  
  
Harry walked quietly to the gargoyle just as Darious and Dumbledore walked out.  
  
"Good morning" the Headmaster said cheerily "don't be nervous you two every thing will be fine I assure you." Seeing the look in both boys eyes  
  
The two brothers let Dumbledore lead the way by a bit before they said any thing.  
  
"Didn't sleep well huh?" Darious said as more of a statement than a question noticing Harry's slightly blood shot eyes.  
  
"Nope, you" Harry asked  
  
"I feel pretty much the same as you look" Darious said with a little smile  
  
"I don't look that bad." Harry said almost indignantly Just as they reached the teachers entrance to the Great Hall.  
  
Dumbledore whirled on his heals and looked at them both with a look of confidence on his face. "Now you two will accompany me to the teachers table and I will give the announcement, the students and teachers will be give the day off today, this is very exciting" He finish his statement with a tone of relish and delight in his voice.  
  
And with that he turned and walked through the door to the head table. As soon as they entered all eyes went to Harry and Darious and then to Dumbledore for some sort of explanation as to why there were two Harry Potters. the hall immediately filled with murmurings and whispers.  
  
"As I am sure you all have noticed today we have a second Mr. Potter with us, I assure you this is no trick or magic of any kind" and with that Dumbledore recounted the tale of the brothers separation as infants, but leaving out how Darious was retrieved from the Dark Lord.  
  
"As I see many of you are wondering how Darious came to be with us from the The-evil-one-himself I am overjoyed to announce to you that the Dark Lord has been defeated by a group of undercover Aurors. He will never again darken a doorway" He finished almost shouting the final statement.  
  
The entire student population just sat in a dead silence for what seemed like minutes and then a deafening cheer erupted like no other before it, rattling windows and making the floating candles waver in midair. Student, Ghost, House Elf, Living Picture, and Teacher alike roared, screamed, yelled and shouted with joy. Even Snape who had never been seen smile in his entire career at Hogwarts, beside the occasional sneer, shouted with joy. (a/n can you picture him happy or smiling? Me neither)  
  
"You are all given the day off and a dance will be held tonight in the Great Hall to Celebrate." Dumbledore managed to finish his announcements before being drowned out again by cheers. "all forms of dress will be acceptable you are now excused to your own devices for the rest of the day and please try not to break anything." He finished with a pleading tone and a twinkle in his eye.  
  
As the student body rushed out still reveling in their own joy he turned to Harry and Darious. "you two are excused as well, go now, join your friends. And give Darious a tour of the school will you." He then turned and left to do what ever it was he would do to celebrate, along with the other teachers.  
  
Harry was appreciative that the two announcements had been made on the same day. I took attention off of he and Darious. The two as well as Ron and Hermione had explained numerous times about Darious being adopted by Voldemort and had answered all manner of questions, from what would be expected like "was he cruel to you?" to "what did you sleep on?".  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Darious saw several obvious signs that the teachers were celebrating as well, Professor McGonagal's usually tight bun had strands pulled loose, Madam Hooch had what looked like confetti in her hair, and Professor Flitwick seemed to be hovering down the corridor, with a look of euphoria of his face.  
  
The trio which now was a quartet showed Darious around the castle, he was shown the easiest routes to his classes and warned about the disappearing step, and the moving stair cases. Then it was on to the grounds first on the list, Hagrid's Hut, which was noticeably empty except for Fang.  
  
"He's probably off celebrating with the other teachers" Hermione said as if it wasn't obvious.  
  
They then went to the Quitdditch pitch and passed several couples making out along the way. As they passed the door to the locker rooms they caught Lavender Brown and Justin Finch-Fletchley in the act as well.  
  
"Piss off" were they words to come out of come out of Justins's mouth as Lavender seemed to embarrassed to speak, but the smile on both of their red faces showed that neither of them were ashamed of what they were caught doing.(a/n not that they should be).  
  
Harry had asked Hermione to the dance with him and she accepted to go as his friend and Ron and Darious both went alone though both had their fair share of dance partners. The Weasley twins took Dumbledore's words of any dress being acceptable and showed up in matching pink leopard print thong underwear, to the delight of several girls and the horror of others. They were immediately informed to go and change. The party continued long after in the Common Room until Professor McGonagal put it to an end at about two thirty in the morning. Both the dance and the party would not soon be forgotten by any of Gryffindor.  
  
As Harry and Darious laid in their dorm room (which now had a sixth four poster beds) exhausted, neither could be happier about the way the day had gone.  
  
===============================================================  
  
A/n, I hope you liked this chapter it was well received by test audiences, review it please for God's sake PLEASE. It took me a few days to write and edit this chap. Update on my journalistic integrity last seen over Mongolia. reward is now up to 8.6529 trillion (I've been fund raising). By the way I have a short attention span so…  
  
Suddenly stand up and wanders away from computer. "I'm hungry." 


	4. Urgent notice from the Avatar

Posted 5/7/02  
  
Sorry this next chapter is taking so long I have it half finished it should up in two or three days so be patient with me ok thanks  
  
Avatar000 


	5. Field Trip!!!

a/n I haven't worked on this story for a while, I kind of dug myself in to a hole now it's time to try to dig myself out. Does any one know how to dig up? No matter here goes wish me luck.  
  
By the way, I to the best of my knowledge don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with him in the books by J.K. Rowling. Unless… that's it I obtained the rights to them in an underground corporate buy-out of the Warner Bros. Company organized by the Penguin Military Order of Southern Antarctica and… "Hey who are you gu… Ugh" (Falls to ground with a thud and is dragged away by large penguins clad in black ninja uniforms)  
  
* * *  
  
The weeks passed and Darious seemed to be adjusting well. In classes he excelled in potions, and quickly earned Snape's resentment, but was about the same with Harry in most other subjects. Ron and Hermione kept their daily reports with Professor McGonagal via letters and face to face meetings.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Darious sat in the Gryffindor Common Room later that night arguing over teams for the Qudditch World Cup.(a/n there in their sixth year remember)  
  
"The Milwaukee Sphinx are gonna wipe the floor with the Wasps, Junger is the best seeker in U.S. history" Darious proclaimed boldly.  
  
"Yeah but U.S. Qudditch has always sucked" Ron retorted  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"Does to!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"To!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"To!"  
  
By this time the entire common room was watching the two argue  
  
"Why I oughtta" Darious screamed as the boy charged at each other , but before they got there both were quickly but in to fully body binds by Professor McGonagal who was escorting Neville back from the hospital wing.  
  
"That's enough boys" she said appearing slightly amused at the extent the two were willing to go to defend their chosen teams honor. "If only you were this passionate in your studies Miss Granger would have some competition for top of class" looking at Hermionie who blushed slightly. "now I suggest both of you go to bed as soon as Iset you free, understood?"  
  
The charm was removed, and as boys walked to their dorm, they could be heard muttering. "Does not.", "Does to."  
  
"I think I'd better go make sure the don't do something they would regret in the morning, like kill each other." Harry said to Hermionie as he got up and headed for the dorm. "Night"  
  
"Good night, Harry" Hermione said stifling a yawn  
  
"Men!" she said to herself rolling her eyes and heading for her respectable room.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning as the four friends sat at breakfast in the Great Hall four tawny owls dropped a letter in each of there laps.  
  
Harry,  
  
You, along with four other sixth year students from each house, have been selected to go on a field study to visit the Muldarne Dragon Colony in Romania three days from now for Care of Magical Creatures. A meeting will be held tonight after dinner to discuss further details.  
  
R. Hagrid  
  
"Isn't this great you guys that's the same colony Charlie's working at." Ron said  
  
"Dragons!?" Hermionie said in questioning tone "their going to let students go near dragons, aren't they dangerous?"  
  
"Not if you know what you doing, and you don't piss them off. Besides Charlie and Hagrid would never let anything happen to us." Harry commented with Darious seconding his opinion.  
  
"Common we better get to class. We can talk to Hagrid after the meeting tonight." Hermionie said getting up and heading back toward the Gryffindor tower.  
  
The other three followed and classes that day went along as usual.  
  
* * *  
  
Sorry this kinda took a while I got a brain fart and couldn't think of any thing else so I figured I would post what ever this was and start a new chapter ok Thanks for all 6 reviews I've gotten so far well I gota go so see ya around.  
  
BTW Review review review review review review review review review review. 


End file.
